A Dark One Layla Bellatrix Marie SnapeLestrange
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: bella/draco.bella is the daughter of severous snape and she loves draco malfoy.her father dose not want her to become a death eater but her mother belatrix lestarange does. cullens think shes bella. bella was killed my laurent
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so ya ive been dieing to do one of these things. Hope you like it! Oh and sorry for the spelling I probably wont get it right! My people are going to be OC so ya! **

**Ok so in this story there was a Isabella swan and when the cullens come to Hogwarts they think Layla is her because she changed her apperance to brown hair and borwn eyes. Which was ment to look like Hermione but they didn't know! So know they are going after her to make her remember. But she's not Bella! Bella was killed by Laurent. **

LaylaPOV

My name is Layla Snape and I am the daughter of Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. I know that could never happen in maybe a million years but it did. Well my name is most different from most peoples because it means dark beauty. Yes my mother had to have named me. I have dark black hair and almost black eyes. But they are brown. I am a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance. Sometimes it comes in handy when trying to hide. Which I have been needing to do for a while

Right now me and my father were in diagon alley. It was in my first year. And I knew I was going to be in Slytherin. Both of my parents were in that house. You see Hogwarts has four different houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Gryffindor. I really hope I get into Slytherin just like my parents.

I was getting fitted for my robes while my dad was getting my books and other stuff. Then some one came in and there parent left. Someone came to the back and Madam Malkin's shop and she totally ignored me and walked over to the person who turned out to be a boy who had blond blond hair.

"Excuse me Madam Malakin but don't ignore me just for some blonde who walked in." I said someone walked to the back.

"Aaaaaaa seems someone inherited there mothers temper." Im guessing hes the father of this kid because he had the blond blond hair also.

"Yes, and how do you know who my mother is?" I asked angrily.

"I work with her." was all he said and then had his son introduce himself to me. But my mother is a death eater. So that makes this guy a death eater to.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" he said.

"Layla Snape." I hissed. His father laughed. Then my father came in and started yelling at me to get outside.

"LAYLA BELLATRIX MARIE SNAPE GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled I flinched.

"Sorry I must go. Nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy. Draco." I said and walked out saying louder for my father to hear. "Yes, Father. Sorry Father. Coming." I said and walked out after him.

"Who were you talking to in there?" he asked.

"Mr. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy." I said.

"Aaaaaaa good people Layla. Known Lucious since my first year at Hogwarts."

"Father is it true he works with mother?" I asked.

"How do you know of that?!?!" he asked

"Draco came in and then his father came in after my little rant and said I have my mothers temper I asked how he knows her he said they work together. And I know where my mother works and who she works for."

He was in shock that I knew my mother worked for Lord Voldemort. I know she wants me to become a death eater and I know my father doesn't want me to become one.

We walked around Diagon Alley for awhile getting all the stuff I needed for Hogwarts. Which I was leaving for tomorrow and father was to leave tonight.

~*~

I bid my father goodbye and apparated on the spot. I went to bed that night alone except for the nannie that was staying here. She was a good for nothing muggle. It was disgusting to have a filthy good for nothing muggle in my manor.

She put me to bed and walked out and went to watch the telie. Whatever that is. I went to bed in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up bright and early and kicked out the nannie. Which was pretty fun. She totally screamed when I made the magazines move around. I laughed so hard when she left.

"Dobby!!!" I yelled. (Dobby is the house elf for Sanpe in this story)

"Yes Mistress Layla?" he asked.

"Brink me my trunk! And make me breakfast!" I yelled at him.

"Yes Mistress Layla." he popped and was gone. He went to the kitchen first and made me breakfast. Then went to fetch my trunk. When I was done with my food he came back with my trunk. The Blue Bus came and brought me to the Kings Cross Station. I had my ticket for 9 and ¾ and Snape had told me how to get to it. Run through the brick column between station 9 and 10. There was a group of people standing there. They all had red hair. Aaaaaaa my father told me about these people. The Weasleys. They were purebloods but they were all in Gryffindor.

I walked right in front of them and into the wall with them shouting after me. Whatever. I put my trunk where it was supposed to go and walked in and sat in a compartment. wasn't long until Draco came in asking if he could sit. I said yes.

"So Layla your Professor Snapes daughter?" he asked. I nodded. "And your mother is?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange." he flinched. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. Oh well.

"And your mother?" I asked

"Narcissa Malfoy." he said. I nodded.

I waited a few minutes of silence until I got annoyed. The train had pulled out a few minutes ago.

"So what house to you hope to be in?"

"Slytherin, you?"

"Slytherin. My whole family has been in Slytherin except for those two filthy traitors of the family." I hissed. He looked shocked and confused.

"My Aunt Rene and Uncle Sirius Black. Both Gryffindor and so now everybody expects me to be in Gryffindor also."

He chuckled and I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelped I laughed at him this time.

We started joking around when the cart came around with candy. I bought a chocolate frog and a licorice wand. Just to try the chocolate frog. Draco bought a cauldron cake and licorice wand. I looked out the door of the compartment to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ha-have you see-een a frog ar-r-round here?" she trembled. Should be im the daughter of death eaters. Oh I didn't tell you. My father is a spy for Dumbledore. He spy's on The Dark Lord and gets information and takes it to the order. Opps! Must have slipped my mind.

"No." Draco hissed and closed the door on her.

"Filthy mud blood." I said. He chuckled and started eating his cauldron cake.

I took a look at the chocolate frog. My father said they run away if you don't catch it. I just stared at like it was the weirdest thing in the world Draco was staring at me. Then he started laughing so hard he feel in the floor. I took out the frog and shoved it in his face he ate it. Whatever. I took his licorice wand. Now we're even.

After a minute we heard a voice shout "You're Harry Potter" I growled and Draco hissed I looked at him.

Potter going to Hogwarts ya right! that's like me being in Gryffindor. thats never going to happen. I looked outside and saw it was time to change into my robes. I thought of my robes and they came on in a pop! Draco stared at me again.

"Will you ever stop staring at me?" I asked. He shook his head. I laughed and thought of him in his robes and he changed into them. He looked down at them.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." I stated he nodded and we started talking again. And before we knoew it we had to get off the train. We walked over to were a giant dude was yelling for first year. I noticed Potter was talking to him.

"Hey look its Potter." I whispered to Draco. We walked up our heads held high.

"Hello Potter nice to see you alive. And well here." I said sarcastically.

Draco laughed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Layla Snape! Got a problem with that?" I snapped. He shrunk down and shook his head. The mud blood and Weasley came over.

"Oh look Draco it's a pureblood! But he's hanging out with a mud blood and a Potter."

"You see Harry you should be hanging out with us and not them." Draco said.

I nodded in agreement. He looked at us. And walked away. Nobody walks away from a Lestrange-Snape.

~*~

We got off the boats that docked at Hogwarts. We all got off and me and Draco walked together through the whole thing till some girl came over and started talking to us.

"Oh my god! Hi my name Pansy Parkinson! So whats your names?" she asked very excited.

"Layla Snape-Lestrange" I smiled sweetly at her while she had a mental break down.

"Drcao Malfoy." Draco said. I laughed because she started to stare.

"B-but you're a Lestrange. How could they let someone like you in here?" she asked

"Pansy let me ask you something." she nodded "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin of course!" she squealed.

"Then don't be afraid of me." I hissed. She nodded and walked away.

"Wow don't see that everyday. don't you?" Draco asked. I slapped his head again. He rubbed his while McGonagall was talking. Something about sorting. Whatever I know what's going to happen. I ignored them and walked in the room. It went on for awhile till they called the mud bloods name.

"Granger, Hermione" they called she walked up and then the hat called

"GRYFFONDOR!"

There table clapped and whistled while Slytherin booed.

Few more people went .

"Potter, Harry" it took awhile for the hat to deicide what to do with him. But after a few minutes of silence the hat called

"GRYFFINDOR!" they all clapped again while Slytherin's booed again.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!" it called right when he put the hat on.

This kept going for awhile Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor's got sorted when they called my name.

"Snape, Layla." I walked up proud of who I was. But I just stared at the hat. Stupid filthy hat. Sitting on mud bloods heads. Disgusting.

"LAYLA JUST PUT THE HAT ON!" father yelled. Dang.

"Whatever." I picked up the hat and sat down on the stool and put the filthy hat on. I heard a sigh from the tables behind me.

_Ahhhhhh a Lestrange. Haven't see one of you in awhile or someone rejecting to put me on. What a shame. Oh looks like you're a Snape and Black to! Wonderful. You are brave Grffindor- _

_I am not going to be in Grffindor you stupid hat. Put me Slytherin before I burn you! _

_Aaaaaa someone has there mothers temper._

_I got that last night! Now put me in Slytherin I know silence spells. Snape puts me through lessons and lessons of stuff at home._

_Fine._

"SLYTHERIN!" it yelled. Yay! Now I can take the stupid hat off. I took it off as fast as I could and walked over to the table proud. Of course who wouldn't be proud?! They would have to be crazy. I sat down next to Pansy because it was like the only seat left. Draco sat across from me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Weasley, Ronald." I laughed. Ronald! Really. Wow!

"GRYFFINDOR!" they all cheered.

~*~

After Professor Dumbledore's speech the feast began. I was talking with Pansy and Draco during the whole thing. We laughed and everything. After the feast we went to the common room and we found out I was stuck with Pansy in a room. And Draco was stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. More first years were scattering trying to find there rooms. I walked with Pansy to our room after saying goodnight to Draco. We went to bed after changing.

We woke up early around seven. I was happy I got dressed into some gray skirt and a green top threw my robes on over and pulled on my black dress shoes. After making my hair light brown with blonde streaks in it I walked downstairs. To see Draco reading a book. He didn't notice me come down. So I walked over and sat down. I waited for him to look up. Man he still didn't notice I was here. I coughed. He finally looked up. He smiled.

"Hello, Layla." he said.

"Hello, Draco." I said. I sounded do formal. I started laughing. He looked at me. "Sorry I just sounded so formal! And I hate it! Expectably when my father has people over. Oh my god they are so formal. And polite! Seriously he even took a shower for it!" he started laughing because Snape had greasy long hair and it looked like he never showered. We were laughing for awhile until Snapes door opened and slammed shut. Oh hes mad. He came out still in his pajamas. And he was angry. I started laughing even more. Draco looked scared! Ha! Slytherin's aren't supposed to be scared. I looked at him with a look of you-better-laugh-because-you-know-it's-funny-and-I'm-not-going-down-alone-I-get-enough-of-that-at-home look. He started to laugh. I was seriously laughing on the floor rolling around crying.

"LAYLA BELLATRIX MARIE SNAPE GET UP THIS INSTANT AND GO IN MY OFFICE!" he yelled. He was looking directly at me and Draco tried to get away. I jumped up and pulled him down.

"IM NOT GOING DOWN ALONE!" I yelled back staring at Draco. Who looked shocked that I found him ditching me. Ya liked I wouldn't notice.

"Oh good idea honey it gets boring yelling at the same person all the time." father said. I laughed and dragged Draco to his Office.

"Ya Layla I thought you were nice."

"Of course im not nice im Slytherin all the way!" I smiled happily. He chuckled while my father was staring at us smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know whats going to happen after school me and Draco are going to have an arranged marriage. Which would be good because Draco is cute.

Well back to the incident at hands. We were sitting in Fathers office.

"Why are you two up at 7:00 a.m. laughing as though Potter fell down a hole?" he asked I started laughing again. That would be hilarious!

"Because father we were talking about be formal which is for old people! Which im not! Dumbledore is! Man he was here when like Riddle came here and he was actually young when that happened!" I stated.

He nodded and let us go. It was 8:00 when we got out so we went to breakfast. While daddy got dressed.

I walked to the Great Hall with Draco. We were talking the whole way there. We got there before Dumbledore made his speech about timetables coming out. The feast began. I was sitting next to Draco this time and Pansy sat across from us. They dared me to change my appearance to look like Grangers. I accepted I looked horrible! I was laughing when Dumbledore went back to his podium.

"Students we are going to have vampires guarding the school because I have been told there is a spy in the school for he-who-must-not-be-named. We are taking measures just in case." he said. "These are the Cullens there are 7 of them the parents will be teachers and there kids will be students just for look out. The leader of the clan is Carlisle Cullen and he will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the infurmery. Professor Esme Cullen will be taking the position of potions master while Professor Snape will be taking over DADA." he said. All Slytherin's stood up and started cheering. Finally he gets the job! Hes been bugging me about not having the job.

We all sat down. "Please welcome the Cullens. The children will be going through sorting." the kids went over to the hat and stool.

"Cullen, Alice"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cullen, Edward."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cullen, Emmett."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cullen, Jasper."

"Gryffindor!"

"Cullen, Rosalie."

This one took awhile.

"Ravenclaw!"

Man no new recruits for us.

We went back to talking while the Edwardo dude was staring. What the bloody hell! I was getting pissed.

"Layla are you okay?" Draco asked staring at me worriedly. I nodded. He looked at were I was glaring and he noticed it was Edwardo. "Are you sure because you keep glaring at the vampire." I had to laugh at this. Then I remembered I still looked like Granger. "AHHHHH!!!" I yelled. Everyone stoped talking to look at me.

"Layla are you okay?" Pansy asked.

"No im not okay! I still look like the mud blood! Why didn't you tell me!?" my hair turned red and my eyes fire. They looked scared.

Again my father yelled at me. "LAYLA CALM DOWN!" he yelled.

"You yell at me a lot daddy!" I yelled back while smiling.

"Because your just like you mother." he said. I totally lost it then. I stormed out of the Great Hall with Draco coming after me. And Pansy yelling my name just sitting there.

I know Dumbledore's warning about going into the Forbidden Forest but seriously last night I saw Potter Granger and Weasley going in there. I smiled! Perfect! I can get them in trouble without getting myself in trouble. But I am going to get in trouble for going in here. Oh well like I said before im not going down alone.

~*~

Me and Draco had detention with Hagrid. I did tell on the others and they got in trouble to. Hehe! But they have the same detention as us. (A/N: I don't know when they had to go into the Forbidden Forest for detention im just putting it as first year. Were Draco and Harry see Voldemort in the Forest.)

At 10:00 that night we had to go down to Hagrids hut and go to detention from there.

Me and Draco were talking all the way there. We got there to see that Granger, Weasley and Potter were already there.

"'Ello 'ere im 'Agrid and I will be 'upervising 'ur detention. We 're going to be going in ter the forest te find 'ut 'hat 'as been 'illing the 'unicorns." he said but it sounded like gibberish to me. I giggled.

"Something funny Snape?" Potter hissed.

"Yes actually there is. You friend over there sounds like he's talking gibberish." I said.

"That isn't very nice, Snape. I would jinx you here and now if it weren't for the teacher." Granger said.

"Don't talk to us like that mud blood." Draco said.

"Wait Hagrid did you say we were going into the Forbidden Forest?" he nodded.

"NO WAY AM I GOING BACK IN THERE!" me and Draco yelled. "I'll get my father on you." we said again. He started walking off.

"Then 'ou 'an 'eep 'etting detentions 'ntil 'ou sever this 'ne." he said. Stupid half giant.

"Come on Draco im not serving anymore detetions with them." he nodded and we walked into the forest.

"'Ere we 'ill spilt into groups 'nd look for 'wat has 'enn killing these unicorns. 'ese here is unicorn blood. It makes 'hoever drinks it immortal."

Spilt into groups. Draco 'Arry. You go that way. Granger Ron you go that way."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" I yelled.

"Oh'ell be going with Fang." he said

Stupid dog couldn't do anything.

"NO! im not going with you filthy dog! Let me go with Draco! Potter can have the dog!" I yelled. He shock his but said I could go with them.

I sighed. Thank you!

Harry was walking in front of us with the lantern and Fang.

"You know im going to tell my father and he won't be very happy with this." Draco said toward Potter.

I laughed. "Same here!"

I was sooo cold. I only had my skirt on and my robes Draco noticed and put his arm around me.

After a few minutes Potter stopped. "Potter what's going on?" Draco asked. We walked up a little closer on to see something more like someone sucking the blood of a unicorn. Me and Draco screamed and ran for it.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I- I think it was Lord Voldemort." he said.

We ran into Hagrid.

"Something is in the forest and it drinking the blood and Potter is just staring at!" I yelled and ran for the castle. Draco right behind me. I pulled out the map that I stole from the Weasley twins first day of term.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I said while tapping the parchment.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"Marauders' Map. Shows you were anyone in the castle is. Stole it from the Weasley twins first day of term." I giggled.

I looked around. Saw Dumbledore passing his study. Flitch was right around the corner.

"Come on!" I whispered pulling him over to the broom closet.

"Lumos." I whispered. The tip of my wand light up. I out it down to the parchment and saw Flitch was gone. I walked out grabbing Draco's hand. "Come on we have to get to Snape without getting noticed."

I ran along the halls looking for Snape on the map but I couldn't find him. That's odd. Oh no!

"Come on Draco we have to get to the dungeons before anyone finds us!" I kept tugging at his arm but he didn't move. "Draco!" I looked behind me to see him staring off at something. "What is it who's there?!?!" I looked back down at the mad and saw that the new people were there. "Draco! Come on Flitch is coming again. This time he see's the light. He caught us!" that snapped him out of it. I grabbed his hand again.

"Bella?" someone asked.

I just kept running with Draco until I hit something hard. "What the hell!"

"Bella! Come on you don't belong here!" someone yelled.

"Who is Bella?" I asked

"You!" they said again.

"Well I don't know who Bella is but I know who I am. I am Layla Bellatrix Marie Sanpe-Black-Lestrange! And proud of it!" I said and got up grabbed Draco's hand again. That felt right. Snap out of it Layla. I tan and ran until I got to the dungeons. I went to Snapes office.

~*~ 2 hours later at 2:00 in the morning.

"Come on Layla. He isn't coming were ever he went he's gone. He'll be back in the morning." Draco said

"Fine. G'night" I called and went to my dorm. While Draco went to his.

I changed and went to sleep. Only 5 hours later I was woken up by Pansy yelling at me.

"Pansy shut up!" I yelled changed my clothes to my robes after taking a shower. Changed my hair to black with green and silver streaks in it. Since today was the first Quditch match of the term. Slytherin V.S. Gryffindor. I skipped downstairs. Pansy running after me yelling at me for not being in bed at lights out. God this girl didn't deserve to be in Slytherin.

"God Pansy shut up! You don't deserve to be in Slytherin. You act like such a Gryffindor." I said walking down to the Common Room were most of the Slytherins were. They laughed at her and congratulated me. I laughed again. I found Draco sitting in the middle of all of it reading.

"Draco come on lets go to breakfast! Im tired of Pansy yelling at me!" he looked up and nodded.

"Layla your so mean to me!" she yelled.

"Like your hair." Draco laughed.

I laughed. "I thought I was suitable."

We walked into the Great Hall all the vampires looked at me and all the other students looked at us. While Potter, Granger, and Weasley glared at us.

I grinned. I walked over to the Slytherin table. that's when I noticed father was at the teachers table.

"Father may I talk to you!?" I yelled. He nodded and we walked out of the Great Hall.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where were you last night I couldn't find you and stupid Hagrid made me and Draco go in to the Forbidden Forest just to find what was killing unicorns! And there was like The Dark Lord there drinking the blood and me and Draco split we left Potter there. Surprised he's still alive." I whispered.

"WHAT!?!?!" he yelled. I grinned. He stormed into the Great Hall again. Me skipping in behind him. Going back over to my seat to watch the show.

He went over to Hagrid and started yelling at him. "WHY WOULD YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!?! SHE TOLD ME HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED WAS IN THERE!" there wasn't that many people there but there was some loud gasps.

"Uhhh… 'ell it 'as 'ere 'punsihment 'or 'oing into ere earlier." he stuttered.

"NEVER TAKE MY DAUGHTER IN THERE AGAIN!" he yelled whipped his robes around and walked out of the Great Hall.

I started clapping. Jumping up on the table. Draco followed suit. Soon most of the Slytherins were all clapping and cheering.

"Finally he gets what he deserves!" a Slytherin yelled.

"SLYTHERINS SIT DOWN NOW!" Dumbledore yelled. We all sat down. Ruin the fun huh oldie.

**Ok so ya if you guys would PLZ comment and tell me how it is I would gladly continue but if you don't like it I will stop.**


	2. Dont Be Rude

**I am sorry for this but I got a review from someone. And I thought it was rude they told me I was horrible writer. But before I even started writing this story** **I said the people were ooc. So if you don't like my story don't comment. It really annoys me. I got two review. One saif they hated it and the other said it was good. **

**This is what the person said and I really didn't like it. **

**Stonkin: **well this is so not cannon and way ooc for all the characters so um... please stop writing your a horrible writer.

**I am going to out up a poll to see if I should continue or not.**

**BUT NO MORE RUDE COMMENTS OR I WILL STOP THIS STORY AND I WILL STOP ALL MY OTHER ONES.**

**Thank you :D**

**Rockstar**


	3. AN UBBER IMPRTANT

Im sorry but I might not be able to update any of my stories for awhile I have been very busy!! I have rehearsal and homework and practice and games. So im pretty booked. So ya…. I hope you still read my stories when I have time to update. Sorry again. I might not be able to update them for a few weeks…. Sorry again…

Lover,

ROCKSTARJUCIE


End file.
